<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I made you a cupcake, Oikawa-san by mitoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365497">I made you a cupcake, Oikawa-san</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitoe/pseuds/mitoe'>mitoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Top Oikawa Tooru, it's their roles in all my work, regardless of there being sex or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitoe/pseuds/mitoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama made Oikawa a cupcake, and Oikawa is confused</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama and Oikawa stood before the gates of Aoba Johsai. Faint chatter and zooming of vehicles sounded distantly from the vicinity. There weren’t many students left on school grounds save for the ones, much like Oikawa, who were leaving after club activities.</p>
<p>Oikawa folded his arms before his chest, a suspicious squint prominent on his face.</p>
<p>Kageyama stared back with a bit of a pinch between his brows. He protruded his arm. In his hand a small translucent bag, the content was as clear as his statement.</p>
<p>‘Here’s a cupcake for you,’ he said brusquely.</p>
<p>Oikawa raised an eyebrow. He looked at the bag, looked at Kageyama, took the bag, inspected it, and looked back at Kageyama with the same dubious eyes.</p>
<p>Kageyama would roll his eyes, but he didn’t.</p>
<p>‘You came all the way to Seijoh to give me a cupcake?’ Oikawa asked in incredulity.</p>
<p>‘Yes.’</p>
<p>‘Why?’</p>
<p>Kageyama took an inconspicuously deep breath. Agitation was steadily brewing in his gut from merely looking at Oikawa’s face.</p>
<p>‘I made it in Home Economics,’ he explained tightly.</p>
<p>‘So? Why would you give it to me?’ Oikawa continued asking, crunching his eyebrows.</p>
<p>‘Because I want to,’ Kageyama snapped. He couldn’t help himself from stomping his foot just tiny bit as he clicked his tongue in vexation. ‘If you don’t want it I’ll just take it back.’</p>
<p>He reached for the bag but Oikawa leaned away instantly, hiding the bag behind his back.</p>
<p>‘I never said I don’t want it. I’m just confused why you’re giving it to me,’ he reasoned at the questioning look on Kageyama’s face.</p>
<p>‘My teacher said to give it to someone.’</p>
<p>‘And you chose me,’ Oikawa commented in his skeptical voice as if announcing an unfolding supernatural phenomenon.</p>
<p>‘Yes,’ Kageyama gritted impatiently.</p>
<p>‘You know teachers always say that but you can just eat this yourself, right?’ Oikawa said flatly.</p>
<p>No longer able to endure such God-awful interaction, Kageyama swung his arm forward, snatched the bag of cupcake out of Oikawa’s hand and stomped away while the brunet kicked up a fuss behind him.</p>
<p>He rounded the corner of the building and found Iwaizumi leaning against the wall busying himself on his phone. Iwaizumi turned.</p>
<p>‘Oh hey, you guys done?’ he asked amicably with a smile.</p>
<p>‘We’re not done at all!’ Oikawa charged between the two glaring crossly at Kageyama, who treated him no more than air as he proceeded to hand Iwaizumi the bag instead.</p>
<p>‘This is a cupcake I made in Home Economics, I hope you would accept it, Iwaizumi-san.’</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped so sharply Kageyama wished it tore his windpipe.</p>
<p>‘Oh, thanks, can I really?’ Iwaizumi said in pleasant surprise, accepting the cupcake gratefully.</p>
<p>‘No, that’s mine!’ Oikawa snatched it out of Iwaizumi’s hand only to have Kageyama snatched it out of his to give it back to Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>‘It is yours, Iwaizumi-san,’ Kageyama said.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eyes shifted between Kageyama and Oikawa meaningfully. He turned to Kageyama finally.</p>
<p>‘You sure you want to give it to me?’ he asked with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s expression turned sullen.</p>
<p>‘Please accept it,’ he said. The dejection in his voice roused an unprecedented paternal-like distress for Iwaizumi and Oikawa, stirring a sense of guilt within the two.</p>
<p>‘I will!’ Iwaizumi reassured in a heartbeat. ‘Thanks Kageyama. You must’ve worked really hard on it. I appreciate it. Thank you.’</p>
<p>Kageyama felt a jolt of joy but warned himself against smiling.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should’ve done this instead in the first place. Iwaizumi had always been much kinder than Oikawa in every aspect since they were young. The way he treated and talked to Kageyama was fairly similar to his older sister so it felt rather nice to be complimented by him.</p>
<p>Unlike a certain someone who would rather die than compliment Kageyama.</p>
<p>‘It’s chocolate chip. But it shouldn’t be too sweet. So I think you’ll like it.’</p>
<p>Kageyama’s eyes darted to Oikawa impassively, who was wearing a bit of a frown. Without looking away, Kageyama continued coldly, ‘I’ll be going home now Iwaizumi-san. Please enjoy the cupcake.’</p>
<p>Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa disappointedly the second Kageyama was out of their sights.</p>
<p>‘What did you do, you trash?’ Iwaizumi asked.</p>
<p>‘Iwa-chan, give it to me,’ Oikawa said impertinently, holding his palm open before Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>‘The fuck? No, it’s mine now,’ Iwaizumi said, moving the bag far away from Oikawa.</p>
<p>‘He gave it to me first!’ Oikawa argued, stomping his foot with an angry face.</p>
<p>‘So? Who told you to piss him off? And you heard him say it with his own mouth. It’s <em>mine</em>.’ Iwaizumi  made sure to drag the last word out with an infuriating smugness.</p>
<p>Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi silently for a brief moment. The second Iwaizumi let his guard down and asked him what was he looking at, Oikawa reached over, stole the cupcake and ran off cackling.</p>
<p>‘Asshole!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Tooru, don’t you want dessert?’</p>
<p>‘Not tonight, mom,’ Oikawa said, shutting the bedroom door behind him.</p>
<p>He slumped into his chair, pulled the cupcake that had been sitting on his desk since he arrived home out of its bag heedfully, and mumbled a small prayer of thanks before taking a bite.</p>
<p>There were no words to describe how he felt eating a cupcake made by Kageyama Tobio after dinner. As soon as he finished it, his cheek was flat on the desk and his eyes were lingering on the empty bag.</p>
<p>‘It’s sweet,’ he murmured, an oddly fulfilling contentment bubbling in his chest.</p>
<p>Shutting his eyes, he felt his taste buds chasing after the same sweetness. But there was nothing left to satiate his newfound cravings.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and pondered mindfully on what to do next.</p>
<p>A swift gaze at his phone had him straightened up in his seat with an adamant look.</p>
<p>He grabbed his phone, tapped a few times, wrote some lines, deleted some lines, wrote more words, deleted everything, and finally settled with a short one and tapped the send button.</p>
<p>As soon as he did however, he frowned in apprehension.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘I ate the cupcake. It was fine’</strong>
</p>
<p>‘He’s not gonna get mad at this right?’ he whispered worriedly as he read his text over.</p>
<p>He spent the next five minutes burning holes into his phone nervously, hands digging into his scalp as he went back and forth on the consideration of sending another text to account for his words.</p>
<p>His phone vibrated and his hands flew to it.</p>
<p><strong>‘Why would you do that? It wasn’t even for you’ </strong>read the text sent by Kageyama.</p>
<p>Whatever dread Oikawa had went through dissipated in a wink, like smoke, dust, nothingness as annoyance set in heavily at the forefront of emotions.</p>
<p><strong>‘Yes it was’ </strong>Oikawa wrote.</p>
<p><strong>‘Spit it out’ </strong>Kageyama wrote.</p>
<p><strong>‘??????????’ </strong>Oikawa wrote.</p>
<p><strong>‘It was for Iwaizumi-san’ </strong>Kageyama wrote and Oikawa wished he could roll his eyes to the back of his brain right then and there.</p>
<p><strong>‘We both know it’s not’</strong>, <strong>‘Why are you acting so bratty?’</strong>, <strong>‘It’s not like I said I didn’t want it’ </strong>Oikawa wrote all at once.</p>
<p><strong>‘This has nothing to do with you wanting it or not’</strong>, <strong>‘You ate the cupcake I made FOR IWAIZUMI-SAN.’</strong></p>
<p>Oikawa smacked his face into his palms and growled as loud as he physically could through gritted teeth. He had never wanted to chuck his phone out the window so badly in his entire life.</p>
<p><strong>‘It was clearly for me and you know that’ </strong>He wrote back.<strong> ‘You’re just angry at me because I asked a few questions after you gave it to me’</strong></p>
<p><strong>‘Whatever. I’m gonna make another one for Iwaizumi-san because it was for him not you. Goodnight Oikawa-san’</strong>,<strong> ‘Or not.’</strong></p>
<p>Oikawa threw himself onto his bed, shoved his face into his pillow and let off a muffled shout of frustration. He turned his head and peeked at his phone with surly eyes.</p>
<p>‘Don’t make it for Iwa-chan damnit,’ he mumbled lifelessly before dropping his phone onto the floor dramatically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa fiddled with the phone in his hands, deep in his reverie as he rested his head on his desk lethargically with a pout.</p>
<p>‘Oikawa-kun, have you had lunch yet?’ One of the girls from his class skipped forward, leaning down to take a good look at his face. She smiled sweetly as she brandished a pack of milk bread before his eyes. ‘I got this for you.’</p>
<p>Oikawa leaned away instinctively.</p>
<p>‘Thanks, but I’m not hungry right now,’ he said with a kind smile although deep down he wished these girls would stop acting on their own accord and buying him things.</p>
<p>‘Oh…’ the girl said downheartedly.</p>
<p>‘Yo,’ Matsukawa called, walking into his class with breads and snacks in his arms. He dropped a pack of cupcake onto his table and asked, ‘what’s up with wanting a cupcake suddenly? You never eat that shit.’</p>
<p>‘Oikawa-kun likes cupcakes?’ The girl perked suddenly. ‘How cute!’</p>
<p>Oikawa could’ve sworn a vain popped in his temple. He smiled through the faint agitation. Matsukawa snorted unabashedly beside him.</p>
<p>‘Recently, yeah. Hey, could you be a dear and…’ Oikawa hinted for her to leave as charmingly as he could. The girl smiled sheepishly and nodded before leaving to join her friends.</p>
<p>Matsukawa looked at him in amusement. ‘Why do you look so annoyed, I thought you loved your fan girls?’</p>
<p>‘My God, the cafeteria is packed as fuck,’ Iwaizumi grumbled as he walked into the classroom with Hanamaki.</p>
<p>‘I think there’s a new menu at one of the stalls, that’s why,’ Hanamaki said, dropping into the seat in front of Oikawa’s desk tiredly.</p>
<p>Oikawa took a look at Iwaizumi’s face and pouted, remembering yesterday’s incident.</p>
<p>‘The fuck you want, trash?’ Iwaizumi asked.</p>
<p>Oikawa huffed indignantly, looking away with an insolent scowl, which resulted in him receiving a slap over the back of his head.</p>
<p>‘Wanna fight?’ Iwaizumi said.</p>
<p>Oikawa huffed again.</p>
<p>‘It’s all Iwa-chan’s fault,’ he complained childishly before taking a bite out of his cupcake. His expression turned dissatisfied instantly as he looked at the cupcake in his hand.</p>
<p><em>It tastes different,</em> he thought disappointedly.</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop thinking about the cupcake <em>or</em> the boy who made it. It got to the point where every time his mind finally got a chance to lay quietly away from useless thoughts, something would appear to remind him of the blue eyed boy.</p>
<p>Like a petite girl with long fluffy hair popping up near their gym after they finished practice, stuttering nervously with a huge blush adorning her cheeks, ‘Oikawa-san, I- I made some cookies in Home Ec. and would be really happy if you accepted it.’</p>
<p>The only thing Oikawa noticed was how she protruded her arms in a dissimilar fashion from Kageyama.</p>
<p>Oikawa stared at the bag in her hand.</p>
<p>‘Do you- do you not like cookies?’ the girl asked anxiously when Oikawa made no move to take the cookies.</p>
<p>‘I guess I do prefer cupcakes.’ Oikawa smiled politely and accepted anyways, saving himself the trouble of watching her cry and whatnot.</p>
<p>‘Oh! I know how to make those too! I can make them for you next time!’ the girl exclaimed eagerly.</p>
<p>‘Sure.’ Oikawa smiled noncommittally.</p>
<p>He looked at the bag in his hand as he joined his friends who had gone ahead. Somehow, he began wondering how drastically different things would be if he had just accepted the cupcake kindly and maybe even responded with a few kind words.</p>
<p>He wanted to redo yesterday. He wanted to walk out the school gates much like right now. And to see the same frowning face waiting for him and for Kageyama to turn to him and-</p>
<p>‘Tobio-chan?’ Oikawa breathed, eyes wide in shock.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s blue eyes merely drifted past him as he walked to Iwaizumi instead.</p>
<p>‘Hey, what’s up? What are you doing here?’ Iwaizumi asked.</p>
<p>‘Oikawa-san stole the one I gave you, so I made another one,’ Kageyama said simply as he handed Iwaizumi a cupcake much like the one Oikawa had eaten yesterday.</p>
<p>‘So that’s where the love for cupcakes came from,’ Matsukawa snickered quietly beside him, swiftly receiving a hit in the rib by Oikawa’s elbow. ‘Ow, you fucker.’</p>
<p>Oikawa watched in displeasure as Iwaizumi ruffled Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama wasn’t smiling but it was obvious he was delighted. He met Oikawa’s eyes only to turn away as a sign of dismissal. Oikawa clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>‘Sorry for taking your time, I’m going home now,’ Kageyama said.</p>
<p>‘Have you eaten?’ Iwaizumi asked.</p>
<p>Kageyama shook his head.</p>
<p>‘We’re going to Mcdonalds, wanna come with? My treat as thanks for the cupcake.’</p>
<p>Kageyama’s eyes fell on Oikawa again for the briefest second before dropping to his hand holding the bag of sweets.</p>
<p>Oikawa hid it in a sudden surge of panic, subsequently feeling confused for his actions. It wasn’t as if he did anything wrong.</p>
<p>Kageyama looked away and declined, ‘that’s OK. I’m going home.’</p>
<p>Oikawa caught his arm before he could stop himself and blurted, ‘it’s from a fan girl.’</p>
<p>Kageyama looked stunned at first. Then he frowned harshly.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t ask,’ he snapped and yanked his arm free.</p>
<p>Oikawa turned back to his friends at a loss as Kageyama walked away. All three of them looked at him with distaste.</p>
<p>‘What were you doing, bragging?’ Iwaizumi scoffed.</p>
<p>Oikawa ran a hand over his face roughly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already midnight yet Oikawa was still seated in front of his desk, eyes hollow and mind empty. He had finished reviewing a couple of their recorded matches nearly ten minutes ago and now his computer home page was flashing dimly in the otherwise dark room.</p>
<p>He scratched his forehead with an irritated frown. He started typing on the keyboard.</p>
<p>‘How do you…’ he murmured quietly into the dark, fingers working along his words, ‘get someone to… stop being angry… at you.’</p>
<p>The screen loaded and he clicked into the first suggestion.</p>
<p>Right upon the insultingly bright page, in bold letters was a long list of things to do in order to placate and eliminate someone’s anger successfully. He shut his eyes momentarily, unable to believe he was actually doing such a stupid thing.</p>
<p>First, be kind and helpful during an argument. Oikawa read. He nodded slowly.</p>
<p>‘Nice. I didn’t even know we were having an argument so how the fuck was I supposed to be kind and helpful,’ he said drily.</p>
<p>He scrolled a little further down, hoping there was something that could actually pass as being helpful.</p>
<p>Second, control your emotions.</p>
<p>‘He’s the one that needs to control his emotions,’ Oikawa muttered spitefully, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Third, understand the problem.</p>
<p>‘Understand the problem, right right… I don’t! Fuck, what was the problem even? He gave me a damn cupcake, that’s the problem. He’s just mad at me. Fuck, why am I talking to my computer.’</p>
<p>Fourth, don’t make excuses.</p>
<p>Oikawa smacked his face into his palms and whined pitifully.</p>
<p>He snatched his phone up, pulled up Kageyama’s contact and simply stared at it.</p>
<p>It took exactly twelve indecisive minutes for him to actually write something into a text, only to delete it all and call his best friend instead.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Iwaizumi barked as soon as he answered.</p>
<p>‘I need help,’ Oikawa sighed.</p>
<p>‘With what?’ Iwaizumi said with a muffled voice.</p>
<p>Oikawa took a look at time displayed on his computer screen and frowned, ‘Iwa-chan, you’re eating at this hour?’</p>
<p>‘Don’t tell me how to live my life. My six pack says it’s fine,’ Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly. ‘What do you want?’</p>
<p>‘It’s about Tobio-chan.’</p>
<p>‘Ohhhhh,’ Iwaizumi howled with a funny lilt. Oikawa could already imagine the excessively shit-eating grin on his face but decided to swallow his pride and said nothing. ‘Sure, I’ll try.’</p>
<p>‘He’s angry at me, you know that already.’</p>
<p>‘Mm hm.’</p>
<p>‘Can you help me find out why?’</p>
<p>‘No.’</p>
<p>Oikawa threw an arm up in the air in a disbelieving grimace.</p>
<p>‘Iwa-chan! You said you would!’ he reproached defensively.</p>
<p>‘I said I’ll try,’ Iwaizumi replied blithely, voice muffled again from whatever he was munching on.</p>
<p>‘Does our friendship mean nothing to you? I’m losing my mind over why he’s so mad at me and you don’t even care?’</p>
<p>‘Why are you even asking me to find out for you? It’s not that hard to ask him yourself.’</p>
<p>‘Yes it is.’</p>
<p>‘Die.’</p>
<p>‘Iwa-channnnn,’ Oikawa whined insufferably, half hoping that Iwaizumi would get annoyed to the point of abiding in sufferance.</p>
<p>‘Just ask him, you trash. What is he gonna think if I go like ‘Oh hey Kageyama, just wanna know why you’re angry at Oikawa. Haha, I know right? Why isn’t he asking this himself? Funny. So would you tell me so I can tell him because he wants to know even though he doesn’t want to ask you himself?’ How do you think that would turn out, you genius?’ Iwaizumi finished patronizingly.</p>
<p>Oikawa puffed his cheeks out. ‘He’s already angry at me, I feel like asking would only make him even angrier.’</p>
<p>‘Sounds complicated.’</p>
<p>‘He’s been acting so bratty towards me and I don’t even know what I did.’</p>
<p>‘That’s rough, buddy.’</p>
<p>‘It’s the cupcake you know? He gave me that cupcake and I asked why because I WANT TO KNOW WHY and then all of a sudden, I’m hated.’</p>
<p>‘Speaking of, it was so good, what the fuck? He doesn’t look like he’d be good at Home Ec. to be honest,’ Iwaizumi chirped suddenly, sounding much alive than his previous responses.</p>
<p>‘You don’t care about me. Do you, Iwa-chan?’</p>
<p>‘What gave it away?’</p>
<p>‘Well, whether you like it or not, I’ll have you know I’m very upset right now.’</p>
<p>‘Hey, come on now,’ Iwaizumi cooed mockingly, ‘Kageyama can bake for anyone, don’t get jealous so easily.’</p>
<p>‘I’m not! Do you know why he gave me that cupcake?’ Oikawa asked in slight hysteria.</p>
<p>‘No.’</p>
<p>‘What a coincidence. Me neither!’</p>
<p>‘Then just ask him.’</p>
<p>‘Can you do that for me?’</p>
<p>‘Nah.’</p>
<p>Oikawa groaned loudly. ‘Can you at least just tell him to stop being angry at me? I feel like he’ll listen to you.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know if you’re dumb or stupid, but having me ask anything for you is just gonna make him angrier, I guarantee you that. So put away your pride for one goddamn second and just solve this by simply talking. I’m watching a show right now so can I hang up now? Cool bye.’</p>
<p>The line went dead just like that. Oikawa glowered at his phone, exasperated to the pinnacle of his core. He sent a middle finger emoji to Iwaizumi, who returned another point second later.</p>
<p>Oikawa tossed his phone aside. His computer screen was still veiled with a good bunch of useless suggestions. He gave it one cold eyeing and clicked off.</p>
<p>Leaning against his chair lifelessly, he hung his head limply as he muttered to no one, ‘all because of a damn cupcake.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama and Hinata had finished their lunch together outside the gym and were heading back to their respective classroom. Hinata had been talking about a nonsensical video he found on the internet the other day, when he perked up, visibly vibrating with curiosity and enthusiasm.</p>
<p>‘By the way, how did it go with Oikawa?’ Hinata asked with bright eyes.</p>
<p>Kageyama looked at him and looked away indifferently.</p>
<p>‘It didn’t go as plan. I don’t think he likes me,’ he said calmly despite the grimace on his face.</p>
<p>‘Huh? So he rejected you?’ Hinata raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking snappy.</p>
<p>‘I mean, I guess?’ Kageyama shrugged.</p>
<p>‘How did you confess? Maybe you said something wrong. Tell me.’</p>
<p>‘I didn’t really say anything. I just gave him the cupcake. I don’t know if he’s too stupid to get it or I’m the stupid one for confessing that way.’</p>
<p>They entered the first year’s building. Recess was ending soon so the corridor was busy with students strolling in and out.</p>
<p>Kageyama turned to Hinata when he realized the ginger had gone considerably quiet out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Hinata studied him, expression void of hope.</p>
<p>‘You didn’t tell him you like him?’ he asked flatly. When Kageyama shook his head Hinata raised his palms with a somber look on his face. ‘You’re right, Kageyama. You’re the stupid one. Can’t believe I doubted you.’</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned, actually offended by Hinata’s words.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean you didn’t say you like him!?’ Hinata dropped the act and asked hysterically.</p>
<p>‘It’s hard to say it! You know I’m not good at that!’ Kageyama grumbled in resent. ‘And it was obvious enough wasn’t it? Why else would I go to his school just to do that? Whatever, I’ve been very spiteful ever since then. Or as he liked to call it, <em>bratty</em>,’ he finished mockingly.</p>
<p>‘For what?’ Hinata squinted in confusion.</p>
<p>‘I just can’t help it.’</p>
<p>‘I’m so confused right now. You went there to give him a cupcake you made in Home Ec. and he didn’t get it- get what? What is there to get if you didn’t even confess? Was he supposed to just think that you decided to pop by and hand him a cake and that’s it? If I were him, I’d think you poisoned the cake.’</p>
<p>‘So it’s my fault?’ Kageyama asked, eyebrows etched so close to each other they turned into a line.</p>
<p>They turned a corner and headed up the stairs to their classroom floor.</p>
<p>‘No, it’s my dog’s fault.’ Hinata rolled his eyes at Kageyama like he was stupid. ‘And how do you know he doesn’t like you?’</p>
<p>‘He didn’t want to cupcake at all. But then when I gave it to Iwaizumi-san he got mad and actually ate it so like-’ Kageyama’s face contorted in a mix of irk and bemusement, ‘what the fuck does that even mean?’</p>
<p>‘You do know all of this happened without the context of you confessing right? This entire thing is revolving around a suspicious cupcake and it makes absolutely no sense,’ Hinata explained desperately with his fists clenched before him.</p>
<p>‘Shut up. He knows I was confessing,’ Kageyama argued, sounding not so convinced himself.</p>
<p>‘Hmph, I bet he doesn’t. No one would, especially if you’re the one giving. I know usually we share one brain cells together but I didn’t know you had none with you’re alone Yamayama. Oh look, I have to get back to class now,’ Hinata finished smoothly, dodging Kageyama’s arm skillfully and darted off to his classroom with his smug little skips.</p>
<p>Kageyama advised himself smartly against sinking into thoughts about the confession as he returned to his classroom as well. It was no longer of importance and the chances of him meeting Oikawa again were slighter than a thin sliver, he concluded proudly in his head and got into his seat, waiting for the bell to ring.</p>
<p>He was wondering if he could afford to doze off in the next lesson when his phone buzzed.</p>
<p>
  <strong> ‘Hey Kageyama. It’s Iwaizumi. Me and the third years are watching a movie this weekend. We’re going slightly out of town to go to the new mall so we’d be taking the train. Would you like to join?’</strong>
</p>
<p>Kageyama read the text with a deep frown.</p>
<p><strong>‘Why me?’</strong> he sent back.</p>
<p><strong>‘It’d be fun. If you don’t feel comfortable I could ask the first years too’ </strong>Iwaizumi answered almost immediately.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s frown hardened. He never actually made up with Kunimi and Kindaichi so surely it would be even more awkward for the three of them to meet. Iwaizumi followed up with another text before Kageyama could reply.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Oikawa would be there too, of course’</strong>
</p>
<p>Kageyama twisted his lip in a petulant way.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘That makes no difference, Iwaizumi-san’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘LOL don’t you wanna see him?’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘No.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘I think he would love to see you tho’ </strong>
</p>
<p>Kageyama puffed his cheeks out grumpily as he read that.</p>
<p>‘That’s not true,’ he complained under his breath.</p>
<p>He would not go. He did not want to see Oikawa anyway. There was no way Oikawa would like to see him either. Not to mention nothing good had ever come out of him meeting up with Oikawa; take the cupcake for example. Therefore, not going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa strode through swarms of people. He made a bee line for their platform, and stopped dead in his tracks. Matsukawa was leaning against one of the direction board. He seemed to be explaining something on his phone and beside him, was Kageyama with arrant confusion smeared on his face, listening closely.</p>
<p>‘Why are you here?’ Oikawa asked with wide eyes once he walked closer and made his presence known.</p>
<p>‘Iwaizumi-san invited me,’ Kageyama answered with a slight jut of his lip.</p>
<p>Oikawa turned to Matsukawa. ‘Where’s Iwa-chan and Makki?’</p>
<p>‘Bathroom, late,’ Matsukawa replied, turning back to his phone already.</p>
<p>Oikawa looked back at Kageyama. ‘Are you going to the mall with us?’</p>
<p>‘Ya.’</p>
<p>If Oikawa felt a tad disgruntled at how grudgingly Kageyama answered, he did not comment on it. The only thing running through his head was the nagging to ask question, apologize, solve issue. He casted his eyes away tiredly at the sheer thought of going through with it, missing the way Kageyama frowned the instant he did so.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi came back from the bathroom just then.</p>
<p>‘Oh you’re her- what!?’ he choked as Oikawa yanked him away.</p>
<p>‘Why did you invite him?’ Oikawa asked urgently.</p>
<p>‘Who?’</p>
<p>‘The Queen of England- Tobio-chan! Who else!?’</p>
<p>Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with eyes flat with mild irritation.</p>
<p>‘Did I hallucinate about our entire conversation days ago? I literally did you a favor you jackass.’</p>
<p>Oikawa grunted low and insufferable. ‘I didn’t plan on actually talking to him!’</p>
<p>‘Well, too late for that now. You wanna tell the kid to go home after coming all the way here? Be my guest.’ Iwaizumi shrugged in nonchalance.</p>
<p>Oikawa watched in disfavor as Iwaizumi ambled back to Matsukawa and Kageyama, joining in easily on whatever they were talking about.</p>
<p>As they waited for their train to arrive, including getting on the train and reaching the mall, Oikawa anticipated the inevitable banter between him and Kageyama. But it never occurred. Kageyama did not seem to want to bother himself with Oikawa. He stayed quiet for the most part whenever Oikawa was speaking and actively avoided meeting his eyes, much less getting into an argument with him.</p>
<p>Despite the vague pang of loneliness and despair that hit his gut, Oikawa was also half grateful that there was not a chance for unnecessary altercation to exacerbate their relationship further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been dawdling around the mall, checking out random stores and killing time until the movie’s screen time when Oikawa looked over his shoulder mindlessly and found Kageyama gone from their group.</p>
<p>‘Where’s Tobio-chan?’ He asked Hanamaki who was seen walking with Kageyama just a while ago.</p>
<p>‘Oh, I think he’s still at the store we went to just now. He’ll catch up. Don’t worry, lover boy,’ Hanamaki said casually, voice stripped of taunt.</p>
<p>‘You gonna check on him?’ Iwaizumi asked just as offhandedly.</p>
<p>Oddly aggravated beyond words, Oikawa headed back to the last store without a word of complaint.</p>
<p>He walked past the big glass window, eyes scanning the interior for Kageyama’s figure, and stopped.</p>
<p>Even from outside the store, Oikawa could tell Kageyama was confused as to why the guy was talking to him. Oikawa watched as Kageyama looked around in discomfiture, before shaking his head rigidly to the stranger.</p>
<p>‘Are you kidding me,’ Oikawa muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, he was striding into store.</p>
<p>‘Shit, did I scare you?’ The guy reached out for Kageyama’s arm apologetically. ‘I’m honestly just shooting my shot here. It’s fine if-’</p>
<p>‘Tobio-chan.’</p>
<p>Kageyama turned around. Relief shone on his face instantly when he saw Oikawa. The feeling was absolutely impeccable, Oikawa realized.</p>
<p>‘I was looking all over for you, let’s go,’ Oikawa said with a nod toward the entrance.</p>
<p>Kageyama walked toward him in compliance. He turned back around to mumble a quick sorry to the guy before leaving the store with Oikawa.</p>
<p>Oikawa did not want to ask, he really did not. He warned himself against it, but alas, the words spilled as soon as they were outside.</p>
<p>‘Who was that?’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know. He just came up to me and talked to me.’</p>
<p>‘What did he want?’</p>
<p>‘Nothing bad, he was just asking for my number. I didn’t know how to react so I got a little awkward, that’s all,’ Kageyama recounted stiffly.</p>
<p>‘Did you give it to him?’</p>
<p>Kageyama turned to him and squinted as if he was stupid.</p>
<p>‘I don’t even know him.’</p>
<p>‘It’s because you look gullible that people like him target you.’</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned.</p>
<p>‘I’m not gullible. I didn’t give anything to him,’ he said objectionably.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s feet came to an abrupt halt as he regarded Kageyama impassively. He grabbed the boy’s head to face the reflective wall behind them.</p>
<p>‘See that? That’s the face of a gullible boy,’ Oikawa said, holding Kageyama’s head.</p>
<p>Kageyama smacked his hands away with a glower. ‘Why do you care?’</p>
<p>‘I don’t,’ Oikawa snapped.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s expression turned surly then. It made Oikawa taste something bitter in his mouth.</p>
<p>With a cold stare, Kageyama walked away.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s brows clipped together in frustration. He could not fathom why was it so hard to speak beyond his worthless pride and why couldn’t he stop saying the opposite of what he truly felt.</p>
<p>When they regrouped with the rest, Iwaizumi spared them one look and made to haul Oikawa to the side.</p>
<p>‘I thought you left to get him, how did it turn into a fight?’ he asked disbelievingly.</p>
<p>‘We didn’t fight, Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa grumbled, looking to the side like a child.</p>
<p>‘Then why do you both look like you’re ready to kill someone?’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know. Ask him.’</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes so hard he went blind for a second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course they would end up sitting next to each other at the movies. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki claimed the seats from the left right off the bat automatically, leaving the two from the right open for them. If Oikawa and Kageyama showed unwillingness through their faces, the three disregarded them in unanimous disinterest.</p><p>Lights went off after some time and the room darkened significantly.</p><p>Kageyama was reminded belatedly that they were about to watch a horror movie. He squirmed a little in his seat. When asked about his tolerance, he had been optimistic despite never having seen one. Now that there was a gigantic screen filing up his field of vision accompanied by sharp eerie music playing in his ears, he felt he made a foolish assumption.</p><p>He chanced a look to his left. Oikawa was watching the moving pictures with an offensively aloof expression, thoroughly unbothered.</p><p>Kageyama pouted in annoyance; partly because the idea of losing to Oikawa in terms of valor was slightly distasteful, partly something else.</p><p>He folded his arms before his chest squarely, eyes hardened with a glint, determined on making through this movie without looking away for a mere second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa closed his eyes for a breather as he was forced to listen to the petrifying shriek the actress let off when she was dragged under the bed by God knows what.</p><p>Contrary to what he let off, Oikawa’s lifespan actually diminished by five years every time he was invited to watch horror films. He hated himself for falling for his friend’s jeers and taunts, resulting in him leaving the theaters with fear and trepidation each time. He had no doubt this time was yet another case of repeated history.</p><p>He opened his eyes when the music became drastically quieter.</p><p>Although the volume in the room had dwindled, the level of fright induction did not. In search of something to distract his mind, he peeked at the seat to his right.</p><p>What Oikawa saw caused his heart to jerk in worse fear than what the flashing screen could ever afford to offer.</p><p>Kageyama was positively sinking into his seat with a tearful frown, hands sitting helplessly in his lap. He looked about to commit assault if it weren’t for his watery eyes that were oddly, stubbornly fixated to the front.</p><p>Oikawa turned back to the screen.</p><p>The camera was panning back and forth between the actor’s stricken face and a long empty hallway. Something was bound to emerge. Any idiot could predict it. When it finally did, Oikawa did not close his eyes and caught the frightened little jump Kageyama did from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa could no longer shut his eyes throughout the movie. He pondered on suggesting Kageyama to leave the room if he was that afraid, but swiftly answered his debate with a bratty voice refusing with a challenging frown.</p><p><em>I’m not afraid, you’re afraid,</em> Oikawa bet Kageyama would accuse resentfully.</p><p>He did not planned on doing anything per se, at least until the tiniest whine slipped past Kageyama’s lips. Oikawa’s fingers twitched. Voices began screaming in his head, do it, no don’t do it, just do it, don’t fucking do it!</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck it. </em>
</p><p>He reached over. The tips of his fingers touched Kageyama’s hand and the boy flinched so hard it made Oikawa flinch as well.</p><p>In the midst panicking, without even noticing, Oikawa’s hand had slipped into Kageyama’s.</p><p>Kageyama was looking at him now. Swallowing drily, Oikawa kept his eyes fixated on the front. He was sure that if he were to look at Kageyama now, it didn’t matter what face Kageyama could be wearing, he knew he would combust the second he locked eyes with blue.</p><p>Kageyama turned away a few seconds later. His hands closed around Oikawa’s after a breath and Oikawa’s train of thoughts disappeared entirely.</p><p>The hand in his was cold. Whether caused by fear or air conditioning in the room, Oikawa only hoped his hand wasn’t as cold so to warm Kageyama even for a tad.</p><p>It wasn’t until Kageyama squeezed his hand at the next scary scene that popped up that Oikawa slowly intertwined their fingers.</p><p>Their eyes did not meet once but their fingers remained interlocked for the rest of the movie. Slowly, Kageyama’s hand started to warm and Oikawa found himself feeling glad they chose a horror movie to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi idled outside the mall, chitchatting as they waited for their friends to return from the bathroom. Matsukawa had bolted straight out of the theater as soon as credits rolled up to avoid a case of burst bladder.</p><p>‘I saw, you know?’ Iwaizumi brought up casually.</p><p>It took a spell too long for Oikawa to comprehend. When he did, he tried to retort the way he usually would but was left tongue-tied pathetically with a heavy blush.</p><p>‘Turns out actions speak louder for you guys, huh?’ Iwaizumi continued to teased.</p><p>‘He was scared. I was just helping out,’ Oikawa muttered in mortification.</p><p>‘Sure, never said you weren’t.’ Iwaizumi shrugged with an annoyingly knowing smirk. ‘We’re gonna stick around and find some place to eat. Kageyama told me he won’t be joining. You should go back with him first.’</p><p>Oikawa paused. He gave the suggestion a real consideration and turned ill at ease.</p><p>‘I don’t think my heart is ready.’</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an incredulous brow. ‘Ready for what?’</p><p>‘It’s gonna be awkward…’ Oikawa said, voice lacing with foreboding. His mind, very unhelpfully, did not think this far when they were in that dark room a while ago where consequences seemed a far-fetched reality. ‘Consequences are real,’ he added with dread.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. ‘Everything’s a little awkward at first. You gotta start somewhere. They’re back.’</p><p>Oikawa looked over his shoulder and for the first time since the movies, their eyes met. Breaking the eye contact as soon as they made it did not allay the pitter-patter in his chest.</p><p>‘I’m hungry, let’s go,’ Hanamaki said eagerly.</p><p>‘I need to go home now. But thanks for inviting me today,’ Kageyama said with a small nod, specifically to Iwaizumi.</p><p>‘What, why? Get dinner with us,’ Hanamaki prodded good-naturedly.</p><p>‘I can’t. My sister made me dinner. She told me to eat with her.’</p><p>‘Oh, you have a sister? Is she cute?’ Matsukawa chirped.</p><p>‘She’s way older than you, Matsukawa-san.’</p><p>‘Just my type.’ Matsukawa winked.</p><p>Kageyama ignored that comment readily.</p><p>‘Will you be fine making home by yourself? Do you know how to get to the train station? You won’t get lose, will you?’ Iwaizumi asked, sounding genuinely concerned though Oikawa knew better.</p><p>‘I memorize the directions already, Iwaizumi-san-’</p><p>‘I’ll go back with you.’</p><p>Everyone turned their heads to Oikawa. His lips twitched in pique, wishing he could knock those wobbly lips threatening to form into sneers into oblivion. Kageyama looked simply surprised with his round ocean eyes.</p><p>‘There’s no need. I’ll be fine,’ Kageyama rejected after a pause.</p><p>Oikawa would have been ticked off if Kageyama had said it the typical way, grumpily, with a frown, a jut of his lips, but now he was just… saying it.</p><p>‘I wanna get home early too,’ Oikawa said rubbing his neck subconsciously, contrasting his effort to appear as flippant as usual.</p><p>His friends broke into shit-eating grins in silence.</p><p>‘Alright well, have fun. Don’t worry ‘bout us, we’ll catch the last train. You two behave now. Let’s hang out again, Kageyama,’ Iwaizumi smiled kindly at Kageyama before leaving with the other two.</p><p>‘Got any last stops you wanna make before going home?’ Oikawa asked with his eyes adhered to his leaving friends’ back.</p><p>‘No, I don’t think so.’</p><p>‘OK, don’t ask me to pilot the train back if you miss something.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The train back was considerably more crowded than their first ride. Oikawa and Kageyama were hustled into a sandwich between people the second those sliding doors glided open.</p><p>Oikawa ended up stuck behind Kageyama. He contemplated their state, and discerned immediately that it was impossible for Kageyama to turn around without jostling everyone else around him (not that he wanted Kageyama to face him).</p><p>After a few minutes, Oikawa found himself paddling off into a reverie, counting the stops at the back of his subconscious.</p><p>He only snapped back to reality when the tiniest giggle in the otherwise peaceful train caught his attention. Searching for the source mindlessly, he found two girls facing Kageyama whispering inaudibly. One of them began to blush with a smile as the other egged her on to do something.</p><p>Oikawa wasn’t stupid. But Kageyama was.</p><p>So out of caring upperclassman courtesy, Oikawa snaked his arm around Kageyama’s waist unabashedly, pulling him to his chest right before the girl could attempt to bump her chest against the clueless boy.</p><p>Kageyama jumped a little at the contact but did not turn around. Oikawa took the chance to send a small smile the girl’s way, a smile with its edge dripping in contempt. <em>Disgusting.</em></p><p>She looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>Time passed slowly after that, the train continued to rumble lowly against the tracks, they swayed subtly against each other, and Oikawa swore he was in deep trouble because not an ounce in him wanted to peel his hand away.</p><p>Kageyama wasn’t asking him to anyway, he bargained cheaply, that meant he was OK with Oikawa’s arm hugging his waist… which in turn, made Oikawa a tidy bit giddy.</p><p>He would not admit verbally but he enjoyed being so close to Kageyama and having his arm around him. It felt ridiculously nice and he wished he could do so more often even though it was an absurd prayer. Half of his mind convinced himself that none of this was real and he was simply hallucinating. If he weren’t, he wanted to know if Kageyama’s chest was lit with warmth like his was.</p><p>He looked at the round curve of Kageyama’s head, his inky locks, his ears…</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>The tips of Kageyama’s ears were dusted pink, <em>very</em> pink.</p><p>Suddenly Oikawa’s chest swelled with something similar to confidence. He swallowed. Leaning forward nervously, he rested his head upon Kageyama’s shoulder. A mere second felt like hours in that moment as he held his breath and waited heedfully for a reaction.</p><p>When Kageyama expressed no hostility, Oikawa stole a glance. His throat tightened painfully.</p><p>Kageyama was biting on his lip, flustered, red. He must’ve noticed Oikawa staring because he turned the other way suddenly, cheeks blooming into darker shades of red.</p><p>Oikawa’s arm tightened around Kageyama. He was so close and he greedily wanted to get closer, closer, <em>closer</em>.</p><p>He clenched his jaw, hearing his heartbeat in his ears, loud and clear.</p><p>
  <em>You are so cute it’s unbearable, Tobio.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>inbox blew up with love. thank you very much. it made me very happy ´‿`</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could not believe what he did. He had unintentionally gotten too comfortable that when they were ushered out onto the platform by the ruthless crowd, he fell speechless at the realization that he was about to walk Kageyama home with the conscience of his act upon the two of them.</p><p>They walked side by side under the night sky, passing chatty pedestrians, not a word uttered. It was suffocating but Oikawa was truly at loss for words.</p><p>Maybe Iwaizumi was right. Actions did speak louder for them. Even now, with Kageyama’s hand slack at his side, Oikawa ached to hold it. His fingers twitched but before he could make yet another mistake he snatched his hand back, shoving it into his pocket.</p><p>Kageyama did the same with his hand a second later. Oikawa wondered with a pang of regret if Kageyama had been waiting for him to do it.</p><p>They were getting closer to Kageyama’s neighborhood. The public dwindled gradually and their surrounding grew quiet. Despite whatever mood to chat had waned horribly within Oikawa due to his stupid decisions one after another, he hated the idea of ending the day at such an anticlimactic note.</p><p>Actions were loud but words had always been a great help.</p><p>‘I didn’t know you have a sister,’ Oikawa tried casually.</p><p>‘There wasn’t a chance to bring it up,’ Kageyama returned just as casually that it made Oikawa’s eyebrow rose.</p><p>‘What is she like?’ Oikawa asked.</p><p>‘Like an older sister.’ Kageyama answered. Oikawa didn’t miss the underlining playfulness in his voice this time.</p><p>‘Wow, great information, Tobio-chan.’</p><p>‘Thanks, I tried.’</p><p>‘Try harder next time.’</p><p>‘For what?’</p><p>‘For you to finally learn how to converse with human beings.’</p><p>‘Am I not right now? You an alien or something?’</p><p>Oikawa could not stifle the smile that broke on his face. He lost. And he would gladly lose many more times to see the little quick at the corner of Kageyama’s lips.</p><p>‘You said she made you dinner? What is it? Curry rice?’ Oikawa asked, half curious, half teasing.</p><p>‘I like it, OK,’ Kageyama grumbled.</p><p>‘I know,’ Oikawa said easily.</p><p>Kageyama scratched his cheek self-consciously. After a pause, he said, ‘I know you like milk bread too.’</p><p>‘Do you know how to make milk bread though?’ Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>‘No,’ Kageyama said grudgingly as if he lost.</p><p>‘Well, I know how to make curry rice.’ Oikawa grinned smugly. All that smugness faltered very quickly after as he asked, ‘want to try it some time?’</p><p>Suddenly Oikawa understood why Kageyama looked away on the train when he noticed him staring. He would not back down, however. He kept his eyes where they were supposed to be; blue.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t seem like he would budge any time soon either. He ran his eyes across Oikawa’s face, watching closely and unabashedly as Oikawa’s ears burned even though his expression remained neutral.</p><p>‘Sure,’ Kageyama said then, looking away just as he felt himself smiling, ‘I would love to.’</p><p>‘I’d like some cupcakes in return,’ Oikawa said as he breathed a big sigh of relief mentally.</p><p>‘OK, even though you didn’t really like it,’ Kageyama said blandly.</p><p>Oikawa frowned. ‘I never said that.’</p><p>‘You said it was fine.’</p><p>‘I was lying. It was great.’</p><p>Kageyama looked unconvinced. ‘You were so against accepting it.’</p><p>‘That’s not it. I was just surprised you gave it to me. But I was happy, secretly, very happy,’ Oikawa explained earnestly. ‘It’s not every day Kageyama Tobio bakes a cupcake for someone… right?’ He asked with a hopeful lilt at the end.</p><p>‘Yeah,’ was all Kageyama could muster but it was enough for Oikawa.</p><p>‘So I would like some cupcakes in return.’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘Cupcakes made specifically for me.’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘Not for Iwa-chan.’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘Or anyone else.’</p><p>‘I’ll only make them for you from now on, Oikawa-san.’ Kageyama said earnestly too, eyes bright and honest.</p><p>Oikawa smiled. ‘Good.’</p><p>Before they knew it, they were already standing outside Kageyama’s house. Nothing felt right on the tongue suddenly. Not knowing what else could be said, Kageyama bid his goodbye and made for the front door.</p><p>‘I was also lying when I said I don’t at the mall,’ Oikawa said suddenly.</p><p>Kageyama looked confused, his blue eyes scrunched as if trying to make sense.</p><p>‘I do care if you were to give someone else your phone number. It pissed me off when I saw that guy hitting on you… Well, don’t miss me too much now, bye.’</p><p>Oikawa left just like that. Whether he succeeded on switching back to his usual demeanor or not at the end, he wasn’t sure. But at least he finally got his feelings across.</p><p>Kageyama, on the other hand, could not remember what he said in response to Oikawa’s utterance. He walked into his house, shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh. His body felt so warm. And he knew for a fact it had turned warm many times throughout the day. And it was all because of Oikawa.</p><p>‘I should’ve held his hand just now,’ he mumbled, red-faced and light-headed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingredients and mixtures were strewn all over the kitchen island. Kageyama stood before it with a whisk in hand and a bowl of batter in arm. His hands halted. Fuzziness bubbled excitedly within his core as he remembered the text message he received about half an hour ago.</p><p><strong>‘Tobio-chan~ come over for curry tomorrow around noon’</strong> Oikawa sent along with his address below it.</p><p>The mere thought of meeting Oikawa again tomorrow made him dizzy with weird feelings.</p><p>Miwa walked into the kitchen and paused. She stared at Kageyama oddly. Raising an eyebrow she asked, ‘what are you doing, Tobio?’</p><p>‘Baking,’ Kageyama answered, swiftly going back to whisking.</p><p>Miwa looked at the clock hung on the wall. She frowned. ‘It’s 12am.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I know.’ Kageyama’s eyes darted to the clock as well, unfazed. ‘This won’t take long.’</p><p>‘Are you baking for us?’ Miwa asked, frowning still as she walked to the fridge to get some water.</p><p>Kageyama turned to his sister. His eyes glinted tensely.</p><p>‘No,’ he said with a guilty voice.</p><p>Miwa hummed thoughtfully as she took a big gulp of water.</p><p>‘Who are you baking for then?’ she asked.</p><p>‘Oikawa-san,’ Kageyama said.</p><p>Miwa stared, dumbstruck once again. Kageyama had no idea why the look of surprise. But that was solely because he was not able to see his own face. She leaned over to watch his progress.</p><p>‘Do you have to give these away tomorrow?’</p><p>‘Yeah, kinda,’ Kageyama said with a shrug. He put the bowl down and paused as if forgetting what he was about to do, then picked up another bowl from the counter with a look of realization.</p><p>‘Is it their birthday?’ Miwa continued on with the queries.</p><p>‘No. I just think they’ll be happy to receive it this quickly.’</p><p>Miwa nodded interestingly beside him.</p><p>‘Well, whoever this Oikawa-san is, bring em home sometimes. You seem to like em a lot,’ she said with a beam, slapping Kageyama on the back.</p><p>Kageyama blushed. He gave his sister dirty look without bite.</p><p>‘I don’t. Go to bed already,’ he shooed under his breath and blanched a second later when his face was grabbed.</p><p>He looked at his sister, eyes wide in confusion as she squeezed his cheeks in her palms.</p><p>‘My baby brother is getting cuter and cuter every day,’ she sighed wistfully before letting go of his face and walking out of the kitchen. ‘Make sure to turn off everything when you’re done.’</p><p>Kageyama could only frown at his sister’s leaving figure. No sooner had he return his attention back to his task at hand than his phone vibrated with notifications.</p><p>He leaned over the island, straining to take a look, fully expecting Hinata to have sent him something stupid he found on the internet, again. He was ready to ignore the impending nonsense but instead, he picked his phone up in elation.</p><p><strong>‘Tobio-chan’</strong>, <strong>‘Is there anything you don’t eat?’</strong></p><p><strong>‘No, I eat everything’</strong> Kageyama replied immediately.</p><p>Oikawa’s text shot back in an instant as well. He sent a pig emoji with the text <strong>‘That’s you’</strong>.</p><p>Kageyama pouted lightly. He had no idea why his cheeks were warm again.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Anything else you wanna eat then?’</strong>
</p><p><strong>‘No’</strong>, <strong>‘Just curry rice is fine’</strong></p><p>
  <strong>‘My mom wants to bake you a pie before she leaves tomorrow tho’</strong>
</p><p>Kageyama blinked at Oikawa’s words in awe. <em>His mom knows me,</em> he thought miraculously.</p><p><strong>‘OK. I will eat that’</strong>, <strong>‘Is she not gonna be around tomorrow?’</strong></p><p><strong>‘Yeah both my parents will be out’</strong>, <strong>‘Is that OK?’ </strong></p><p>Kageyama’s fingers hovered over his phone screen.</p><p><strong>‘Yeah’</strong> He responded and couldn’t help but worry about his answer. The longer he stared at that singular word, the bigger his frown contorted. Did he come off too weird?</p><p>
  <strong>‘What are you doing now’</strong>
</p><p>Kageyama titled his head. Guessed he worried too much.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Baking’</strong>
</p><p><strong>‘???’</strong>, <strong>‘For who?’</strong></p><p>‘What do you mean for who?’ Kageyama said to no one.</p><p>
  <strong>‘You’ </strong>
</p><p>After he sent that, he did not receive a reply for nearly 5 minutes. He began to wonder if Oikawa had gone to bed as he picked up where he left off with his baking.</p><p>A new text bubble appeared then.</p><p>Kageyama took a quick look and it felt as if his face went up in flames.</p><p>Oikawa had sent a picture (Hinata reprimanded him countless times it was called a meme, Kageyama argued every time that said meme was a picture) of a person blushing profusely with hearts littered around their head.</p><p><strong>‘Am I bothering you then?’</strong>, <strong>‘Do u want to get back to baking?’</strong></p><p><strong>‘Yes’</strong> Kageyama wrote curtly, wishing his face could stop heating up at every little thing.</p><p><strong>‘So cold Tobio-chan!’</strong>, <strong>‘I’ll be awake for a while so text me if you’re bored’</strong></p><p><strong>‘I won’t’</strong> Kageyama honestly could not handle whatever this was any longer.</p><p><strong>‘Meanie’</strong>, <strong>‘Goodnight then’</strong>, <strong>‘I’ll see u tomorrow’</strong>, <strong>‘:D’</strong></p><p>Kageyama’s eyes kept going back, running over the last few texts. Feeling his mind slowly going overload like an overheating system, he whined with a terrible blush, ‘give me a break already.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>´‿` <a href="https://www.patreon.com/mitoe">Patreon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>